1. Field of the Invention
Our invention relates to storage systems, and more particularly addresses storage for products used in a residential laundry area. Specifically, the present invention provides storage for most laundry products in a container system configured to be supported by an appliance or appliances.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A variety of products are used in home laundry areas. Specialized storage apparatus for these products is limited in the prior art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,411,164 and D371,014,Paul and Barbara Smith, commonly assigned, address this need in a unit deriving lateral stability from two adjacent appliances while the weight is supported on the floor by legs or the walls of a pedestal. While this concept works well, the supporting structure, packaging, and retail shelf space requirements add to the cost and affect merchandising of the unit. Therefore, there is a need to provide a suitable alternative that can be manufactured and sold at lower cost.